1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus of detecting resource assignment information in a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
An IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.16e standard has been adopted by the name of ‘WMAN-OFDMA TDD’ as a sixth standard for IMT (International Mobile Telecommunication)-2000 in the ITU-R (ITU-Radio communication Sector) under the control of the year 2007 ITU (International Telecommunication Union) and. The ITU-R is preparing for an IMT-Advanced system which is the next-generation 4G mobile communication standard since the IMT-2000. IEEE 802.16 WG (Working Group) has decided to go ahead with an IEEE 802.16m project with the object of writing an amendment standard of the existing IEEE 802.16e which is a standard for the IMT-Advanced system at the end of the year 2006. As can be seen from the above object, the IEEE 802.16m standard involves the two aspects of the past continuation (i.e., the amendment of the IEEE 802.16e standard) and the future continuation (i.e., the standard for the next-generation IMT-Advanced system). Accordingly, the IEEE 802.16m standard is required to satisfy all advanced requirements for the IMT-Advanced system while maintaining compatibility with a Mobile WiMAX system based on the IEEE 802.16e standard.
In the case of wideband wireless communication systems, effective transmission and reception schemes and utilization schemes thereof have been proposed in order to maximize the efficiency of limited radio resources. The wideband wireless communication system may use Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM)/Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) schemes. In the OFDM/OFDMA schemes, a signal is transmitted by using a plurality of subcarriers, and thus high speed transmission of data is possible.
In the IEEE 802.16m system, a base station may transmit information about uplink or downlink resource assignment every subframe in order to freely assign uplink or downlink. Such transmission may be performed through an Assignment Advanced-MAP (A-A-MAP) transmitted through an Advanced-MAP (A-MAP) region which is a physical resource region. The A-A-MAP includes pieces of resource assignment information which are classified into several types of A-A-MAP Information Elements (IEs). Each of the A-A-MAP IEs is segmented and coded, and it carries information about one terminal or terminal group.
A terminal is required to restore a plurality of segmented A-A-MAP IEs to A-A-MAP IEs before the segmentation by performing blind detection for each of the A-A-MAP IEs in order to obtain an accurate number of A-A-MAP IEs which is used in resource assignment of uplink and downlink. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient method of detecting resource assignment information.